1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk drive, which can be mounted on portable electronic apparatuses such as notebook computers or electronic apparatuses such as stationary personal computers, and an optical pickup device which can be mounted on the optical disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an optical disk drive, recording or reproducing of information can be not only performed on CD or DVD by infrared laser or red laser, but can be also performed on an optical disk corresponding to short-wavelength light by using short-wavelength such as blue laser (For example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-158161)
However, when an optical pickup device corresponding to laser with various types of wavelengths is implemented, the number of parts increases, thereby increasing the size of the device.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides an optical pickup device including a first condensing member that condenses light from a first light source; a second condensing member that condenses light from a second light source; a holder that has the first and second condensing members attached thereto; a plurality of tracking coils that drive the holder in a tracking direction of an optical disk; and a plurality of focus coils that drive the holder in a focus direction of an optical disk. The plurality of focus coils are disposed in the holder such that virtual center axes for winding coil are set to be substantially perpendicular to the optical axes of the first and second condensing members, and are disposed in four direction such that the region in which the first and second condensing members are attached is surrounded in a rectangular shape. The tracking coils are disposed in the holder such that virtual center axes for winding coil are set to be substantially perpendicular to the optical axes of the first and second condensing members, and are disposed between the first and second condensing members in a tangential direction.
In the above-described optical pickup device, a moving section of the optical pickup device, which drives at least an object lens, can be constructed to be small-sized.